Manon Chamack Meets Tom and Jerry Kids Show
by Crazycartoons5488
Summary: Manon Chamack from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir cartoon goes on funny adventure with The Tom and Jerry Kids Cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

It's the Tom and Jerry Kids,

Gotta be there where all the action is.

Tom and Jerry Kids,

Tom and Jerry Kids new show!

Manon Chamack Spike and Tyke along with Droopy and Dripple Watching Tom try to catch Jerry.  
Big Tail, Little Tail chasing all around Manon carry Tom.

Cat and Mouse game never let's down.

Well there's Spike and Tyke,

Droopy and Dripple, With Manon Chamack

Come on and have some fun It's oh-so simple...

Talking 'bout the Tom and Jerry Kids. Manon sideing down the water side with Tyke Jerry and Dripple.

Come on and be where all the action is

Tom and Jerry Kids Marnon along with Tom Jerry along with Spike and Tyke with Droopy and Dripple playing in a band.

Tom and Jerry Kids

Tom and Jerry Kids new show!


	2. Snow Way Chapter 2

(At night, inside Tom's house, Tom and Manon watches TV and watches the weather report Manon Mother Nadja Chamack .)

Nadja Chamack: And now for the weather. Experts indicate that a blizzard will cover the town overnight. Homeowners are advised to stay indoors at all times, and cancel any camping activities. (Tom reacts and does a few Manon watch. Jerry comes out of his mousehole and looks at Manon and Tom and laughs.) For those of you that just joined us, a blizzard will cover the town of Hemet overnight, so try to get as much warmth as possible.

(Jerry looks at us with a confused look) Manon: oh good moring Tom Moreing Jerry.

(Outside, the sun ries at Tom's house covered in snow. Inside Tom is in his bed, whiile wearing his nightcap. The sunbeams make him wince and wake up to see the snow covered scenery outside. Tom reacts happily and dances around, then grabs Jerry from the mousehole and has him look outside. Jerry partially opens his eyes, and goes back to sleep, but wakes up again to see the snowy environment, and jumps up and down.)

Tom: (narrating) January 5. Today is going to be enjoyable, throwing snowballs and making igloos on a winter day. However…

Tom's Owner: Thomas! You have a phone call! and you babysit Manon (gives Tom the phone)

Man on phone: Ah, Mr. Thomas. I'm glad I got to you. I need you Manon and Mr. Jerry to come to Chase School for class demonstration.

Tom: Huh? Manon: oh boy i'm going to your school Tom i can't wait and jerry can come too right.

Teacher: Yes. (Jerry comes with a red scarf, but gets worried) There's a special class today, and you can give them, uh, chasing in a wintery environment, and Mr. Jerry will do evading in cold temperatures.

Tom: Meow? Manon: Huh?

Teacher: Yes, now. Well, actually in 30 's go, let's go. (hangs up. Tom drops the phone in sadness, as he sheds a tear, which freezes just as it lands.) manon feel bad for him and help him up

Jerry: (narrating) When Tom told me that our winter fun was postponed, because of a certain school that didn't get closed due to snowy weather, well... (Tom whispers in Jerry's ear. Afterward, he sheds tears.)  
Manon spy on tom talking to jerry.  
(Scene changes to outside Chase School's lecture hall, as Tom, equiped with a scarf and mittens, knocks on the door. Jerry softly pulls Tom's tail, to get his attention to a sign which says "Class will take place outside". He then points to the Chase School students who are griping indistinctly, as one kitten is being covered in snow.)

Thatcher: Lyra, you've become snow?

Lyra: (giggles) No, my fur is white. It sort of looks like I've become a snowy substance.

Thatcher: Heh. Had I known that mouse wasn't made of snow, (points at Chip) I would have gone after him.

Chip: Huh?

Teacher: Ok, may I have your attention? (sees the students angry) Hmm. (counts the students) Ah, ok. Everyone of you is here. I see that most of you are furious. Well, in any case, (Haley whispers to Lacey as she holds out a snowball) Today's lesson is chasing and evading in a cold environment, and to give you some pointers, I give you– (gets hit by a couple of snowballs) Wha– alright. Who threw those snowballs at me? (looks around) Very well. As I was saying, I present you,Manon Chamack and Tom Kitten… (Tom and Manon shyly waves as the Kids and kittens students and Wilton cheer as they shudder from the cold)

Lucas: Traitor.

Teacher: And his prey, Jerry Mouse. (Jerry bows as the mouse students and Gravis cheer)

Bentley: Et tu, Gravis?

Gravis: (quietly) That's not important. Look. (points at Natalie making a snowcat)

Teacher: And now, these introductions are taken care of– huh? (notices Natalie's snowcat) Miss Natalie, it's not recess yet. Once that period starts, (Natalie silently mockingly mimics the teacher's words) only then when you can finish your snowcat.

Natalie: Oh, we're outside and we can't play to our hearts' content? (the teacher looks at the screen with a face of disdain)

Teacher: Anyway... (continues to lecture indistinctly as Jerry whispers softly in Tom's ear, and inside Tom's thought cloud, is a wireless phone) Manon watch and saw jerry whispers in Tom ear.

Tom: (narrating) What Jerry told me was that I had to pretend that I'm chasing him, as the mouse goes inside the school to call for help in the form of a mob of angry parents. I went along with the plan. (he softly pulls the teacher's jacket)

Teacher: Huh? Oh, yes! Everyone, take notes on Mr. Thomas chasing the mouse around the wintery school. (Tom chases Jerry with a snow shovel and when they go behind one of the buildings, Tom throws away the shovel as he tried to open the door, but it was locked.) A snow shovel is a potentially blunt object to use against your lesser prey.

Jerry: Huh? (Jerry reacts and has Tom toss him inside a ventilation system as he gets into the lecture hall)

Jerry: (narrating) As I wandered into the lecture hall, looking for a phone, I had no luck. Even a phone is useless without the wires, (sees a telephone with the wire torn up) which is like someone who doesn't want anyone knowing about someone's secret schedule. (goes into a warehouse of confiscated electronics) As I continued to search for a cell phone, I found some things. Yes, I found a phone, and something else. (finds a cell phone and was about to call someone but sees someone in the shadows)

Manon: (narrating) I waited for a few minutes, but to make sure the teacher wouldn't get suspicious, I went back to the students, emptyhanded. (approached where the students are. The kitten students are depressed, as The Kindergarden students and the mice students smile arrogantly)

Teacher: Hmm, I see that Manon Chamack And Mr. Thomas failed to get Mr. Jerry. That means Mr. Thomas and Manon must be punished. (grabs Tom by the tail.) Now then–- (the teacher is pelted with snowballs again) Wha–- alright, Who flung those snowballs at me? more importantly... (Tom flails around and claws the teacher.) OW! attacking Me like that...

Thatcher: Hey, He's a fake!

Policeman: Fake is right. (Arrests the impersonator, who is actually a shady Man.) You're under arrest for Animal endangerment, impersonating a teacher, and refusing to close school on a snow day. (takes the man away.)

Lucas: If that wasn't Our teacher, then where is He?

Teacher: I'm over here. That man wouldn't let Me close school, and He only cared about Money. but He won't be anytime soon Where He's going. and for reimbursement on coming to school on a snowy day... (Scene to Outside Tom's house, and the Chase School Students have a snowball fight as Manon Tom and Jerry get in on it. but when a stray snowball flies into Spike's yard, Spike comes out.)

Spike: What's going on? (sees the Chase School Students.) If You know what's good for You, You'll leave.

Tom: Meow... (throws a snowball as Jerry follows suit, then the Chase School Students try as well, making Spike run away.) Manon Laugh at Tom and Jerry to throws snowballs at Spike.

Student (Offscreen): New Targets! Manon Tom and Jerry! (The Kitten students fling snowballs at Jerry, as the Mouse Students throw snowballs at Tom. then the students fling snowballs at one another.) and The Kindergarden Students throw Snowballs at Manon. they chase the three and throwing the snowballs around the schools


End file.
